


do you want to be my friend?

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Ethan in Lucas's old room, Lucas wants a friend, Resident Evil 7: biohazard, he likes playing games, mention of Jack Baker, mention of Marguerite Baker, mention of Mia Winters, no sign of Eveline, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ethan finished with Jack Baker and is on his way to Marguerite, except he's intercepted by Lucas who knocks him out and takes him to his room to play a game.





	

Ethan pressed his back on the closed door. His heart raced in his chest at what he went through. Blood and fluid soaked his clothes, making them feel heavy, his hand remained on the gun to stop the shaking. It was the only thing that made sense in this insanity.

He finished with the father, Jack Baker, the patriarch of the family. The man who stalked him through the halls, coaxing him to come out from his hiding place, brandishing a sharp shovel.

Confronting him was dangerous and a close call. Several times he thought he was going to die, the man became more unstable and his death would haunt Ethan for years, the image was too hard not to ignore.

Ethan groaned, shaking his head and after awhile he managed to move. His legs were shaky and weak from exhaustion and fear. He had no medkits, he would have to make some later. He headed to the door with the dog with three heads, he retrieved the last piece to his freedom after he killed Jack.

The sound of the phone ringing in the silence of the house jolted his heart. Ethan moved on reflex, pointing the gun at the phone, his finger twitching, only to realize there was no threat in the room.

Letting out a deep breath, he tentatively answered it. Relieved to hear Zoe’s voice on the other line, when he told her that her dad was dead. She didn’t seem to mind and it bothered him. They talked about a cure and Zoe wearily mentioned her mother.

He set the phone down on the receiver and was about to continue out of the house when he heard the creak of the floorboards coming from behind him. His ear twitched at the noise and before he could react, he was shoved against the table. A hand winded around his wrist, twisting until he was forced to drop the gun. His free hand was drawn back, fingers digging into his skin.

A body pressed against him, breath tickled his neck, hot and something akin to sewer water. “Look at you, practically on your way to freedom.”

Ethan clenched his teeth, struggling, but Lucas’s grip tightened. “Fuck off,” Ethan bit out.

Lucas chuckled. “Oh, don’t be mad. I was checking in on you, making sure you weren’t dead, but I can see you managed to get past my dad.”

“He’s dead.” Lucas’s hands went rigid around his wrists and there was a moment, short yet precise that Ethan figured Lucas was more dumbstruck to hear his mass murdering father was killed by _him_ , than the actual death.

His reaction reminded him of Zoe’s. It was like they didn’t believe it nor did they care.

Lucas cleared his throat, digging his fingers into the inside of Ethan’s wrists. He pushed him against the desk with the phone. “Some people weren’t meant to last,” he hissed in Ethan’s ear, one of his hands slid free and before Ethan could get the upper hand, something pierced his neck.

He breathed in, a gasp stuck in his throat at the strangeness that coiled in his head once the syringe was pulled free. His legs and hands, still shaky, yet they were going rigid, his eyes drooping even when he fought it.

Lucas stepped back once Ethan fell to the floor, his head lolling to the side to see Lucas bending down, wearing a grin on his sickly face. “How about we have some _alone_ time, what do you think, Ethan?”

Ethan fell unconscious and when he eventually did wake again. He wasn’t in the main room anymore, but lying on a small bed inside a child’s bedroom. He blinked his eyes a few times, looking around. His eyesight was still blurry but he knew right away he was alone.

_Where is Lucas?_

There was a lock to this particular room, and now he knew that Lucas was the one who had it. But why bring him here? What would be the purpose? There were other rooms that Lucas could do terrible things to him, either kill him right away while he was knocked out, or torture him. What would be the reason for bringing him here?

Ethan frowned at his lack of weapons before slowly standing up. He was still dizzy and weak, but not as much. There were old written notes lingering on one of the desks, a few trophies, one side of the room wasn’t as occupied and there was a girls dresser.

_Did they share a room before?_

It’s common for children to share rooms, but sharing one with Lucas? No wonder Zoe rarely speaks of him.

Ethan tried the doorknob but to his confusion, it wouldn’t open. Lucas managed to lock it from the inside. His breath hitched when he heard the sound of someone walking around above him. Something opened up and a ladder fell from above, followed by someone climbing down.

Ethan stumbled back, reaching for one of the trophies and pulling it behind him. Lucas turned and smiled at him, “You’re awake. Took you long enough,” he chuckled as he placed the lampshade that was in his hand down on the dresser.

Ethan furrowed his brows at something melded into the it. _A trophy?_

Lucas turned, his eyes took on a glassy sheen as he rubbed his hands together. “Finally I got you alone—”

Ethan swung the trophy at him once he got close enough in range. Except his slow movements were jarring that it made it easy for Lucas to grab his wrist, pulling him close.

“Ethan, that’s not nice, after I invited you in my room." Lucas yanked the trophy out of his hand and struck him against the side of the head. Ethan fell, a gasp left his lips as pain shot through him from his temple. He reached up and felt the stinging wound and the wetness of his blood.

He peered up at Lucas who was examining the trophy before placing it on the mantle. “I thought you broke it,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Ethan.

“You’re the one who hit me.”

Lucas sniffled and knelt down. “Wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t try hitting me first."

Ethan glowered at the absurdity of his words. “What do you want from me?”

 Lucas leaned back, plopping on the floor and crossing his legs. He shrugged, smiling at Ethan. “It’s been awhile since I had friends in here.” He looked around the room, a sort of amazement glinted in his eyes.

Ethan moved back against the wall. “I’m not your friend.”

Lucas leaned forward, hands splayed on the carpet. “Don’t you want to be my friend? Because if you don’t, I can do so many things to you in this room and no one would come looking. No one here cares one bit for you. Maybe Mia and Zoe, but they aren’t around. So, Ethan.. Do you want to be my friend?”

He said all this while pulling out a knife from his hoody. He dug the sharp end into his finger until sharp lines of blood formed before sealing up. He smiled at Ethan who shuddered at his presence.

“Is your silence a yes _or_ no?” Lucas asked, shaking his head before he sat up straight and laughed. “I got an idea. We can play a game. A really good game. Between us.” He moved closer to Ethan who pulled his legs to his chest, trying to ease himself away from Lucas but the wall prevented this.

“I-I-I have one of those…—” Lucas closed his eyes, tapping his fingers against the end of the knife, “bottles! If you can get the bottle, I’ll let you out of this room. That’s a good game, right Ethan?”

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Lucas was deranged. “If I can get the bottle, you’ll let me go?”

Lucas nodded, “Yeah. I’ll let you out.” He reached for Ethan’s hand and yanked it forward, only to stab the knife straight through.

Ethan gasped in pain as Lucas pulled the knife out, shoved Ethan against the wall and leaned forward. The tip of the knife pushed into his side with Lucas’s forehead pressed against Ethan’s.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you off without some significant rules.” He pulled the knife out and smiled, his hand tightened on Ethan’s shoulder. “Now. Grab the bottle before you bleed out, then I’ll let you out of the room. If you don’t, then you’ll die in this room.”

Lucas moved back, he rose to his feet and headed toward the cabinet where he pulled out the bottle. “Come on, Ethan. Don’t just sit there, come and grab the bottle from me.” He tossed it into the air and barely caught it.

Ethan clutched the wound with the hand that wasn’t stabbed. Blood seeped into his shirt, soaking it with more blood. His right hand stung, the blood stained the carpet and it was difficult trying to push himself to his feet.

For a moment, he figured Lucas would end up harmless, it was only wishful thinking on his part. He trembled, a sickening coldness leeched off of him. The pain shot through his body at his attempt at standing that he fell forward, crying out as he hit the floor.

Lucas knelt down, tilting his head to the side. “Oh, Ethan. This is just pathetic.”

“Fuck...you.” Ethan pushed himself to his knees. He closed his eyes, trying his best not to concentrate too much on the pain. He thought of Mia, lost in this wretched home. He would not give up, he would do this for her.

He stood, weak and breathy as he took a step toward Lucas who was grinning.

“There we go. That’s better.” He tossed the bottle in the air and caught it. “What if it shattered?”

Ethan stopped, blinking at the question and horror of it. Lucas seemed to notice, arching his brows.

“Hm. What if it shattered? Would it break your heart? Would you cry that your only hope was gone?”

“D-Don’t,” Ethan said, his voice lowering, almost to a plea that sickened him.

“That isn’t what friends do,” Lucas said, tightening his hand on the bottle until the cracks began to form, his smile widened until finally he crushed the bottle in his hand. Cuts formed around his hand and the liquid spilled out, healing him and only him.

Ethan’s breath hitched at what Lucas just did.

“We’re not friends,” Lucas finished, wrinkling his nose. “Not yet.” He pushed himself away from the cabinet and shoved Ethan back, the second he hit the floor, Lucas kicked him in the head, knocking him out again.

When he did wake up again, the room was dark and cold and he recognized it as the main floor where he was first attacked by Lucas.

“E-than!” Lucas called.

His vision was blurry but he could see him kneeling several feet away before rolling something toward him.

“Get up, you have places to go and later, you’re coming to a party of mine. We can finish what we started.”

Ethan grasped the bottle and spilled the contents over his stomach and hand. He felt his wounds seal up, he looked back at Lucas except there was only an empty space.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some stuff that most people wouldn't ship Lucas x Ethan. And I understand. I cared about Clancy and Ethan, but Lucas's trap was amazing. It worked, sort've. :) I don't really see Lucas as caring or anything, so I tried writing him more of a child since he's described as having a childish personality, or something like that. :/ And since Lucas killed his friend/bully in his attic, I figured, what if he wants friends? (He'd prolly kill them all tho.)  
> And there's something of familiarity with himself and Ethan, so I wanted to write that too. :)  
> I tried. Guess that's all that matters, or something... I like him because he's the more interesting Baker in the family. Zoe, not so much. Evie gives no shit for Ethan in this story.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
